Meu Malvado Favorito
Despicable Me (Meu Malvado Favorito no Brasil e Gru, O Maldisposto em Portugal) é um filme norte-americano de animação 3-D de 2010 da Universal Studios e da Illumination Entertainment. É estrelado por Steve Carell, Jason Segel, Russell Brand, Julie Andrews, Will Arnett, Kristen Wiig e Miranda Cosgrove. Foi produzido em Paris no estúdio Mac Guff. Na versão brasileira o filme conta com a dublagem dos humoristas Leandro Hassum e Marcius Melhem.4 A animação mostra Gru, um supervilão que tenta roubar a Lua, e como ele é afetado por três meninas órfãs. A produção recebeu críticas geralmente positivas e arrecadou mais de 540 milhões de dólares em bilheterias, tendo custado 69 milhões para ser produzido. É atualmente a 94ª maior bilheteria da história. Índice esconder 1 Sinopse 2 Elenco e personagens 2.1 Dublagem 3 Trilha sonora 4 Recepção 4.1 Bilheteria 4.2 Análise da crítica 5 Sequência 6 Referências 7 Ligações externas Sinopseeditar Alguém rouba umas das pirâmides do Egito, e isso instiga Gru, o protagonista, a realizar um roubo maior do que esse. Surge a idéia de roubar a Lua, para tanto ele precisa de um foguete e um "raio encolhedor", dessa forma conseguiria roubar a Lua e se tornar o maior vilão da História. Mas para a construção do foguete ele precisa de um empréstimo, que não consegue junto ao banco, e após roubar o "raio encolhedor" este é roubado dele. Para reaver o objeto roubado ele cria um plano que necessita de três meninas, que são adotadas por ele. Mas passam a interferir em sua vida de uma maneira que ele não tinha imaginado. Elenco e personagenseditar Steve Carell é Gru, um supervilão #1 do mundo. Um dia ele recebe a visita de três crianças que deve cuidar como suas filhas e agir como um bom pai. Jason Segel é Vector (mais chamado de Victor Perkins), novo supervilão #1 do mundo. Ele tem uma propensão para inventar armas que iniciam a vida subaquática. Russell Brand é Dr. Nefário, assistente e amigo de Gru. Julie Andrews é Marlena, a mãe de Gru. Will Arnett é Sr. Perkins, presidente do Banco dos Supervilões e pai de Victor. Kristen Wiig Sra. Hattie, dona de um orfanato local chamado Casa das Meninas. Ela parece não gostar de seu trabalho e tem muito a dizer para as meninas. Miranda Cosgrove é Margo, a garota mais velha do grupo de órfãs. Ela é, na a maioria do filme, desconfiada de Gru. Dana Gaier é Edith, a garota do meio do grupo de órfãs. Ela gosta de coisas brutas e usa um gorro cor de rosa. Ela é a única das meninas que pensa que as armas e invenções de Victor e Gru são "fenomenais". Elsie Fisher é Agnes, a garota mais nova do grupo de órfãs. Ela ama unicórnios e gosta de Gru desde o começo. Pierre Coffin, Chris Renaud e Jemaine Clement é Tim, Bob, Mark, Phil, Stuart, Jerry, Carl, Dave, Kevin os ajudantes de Gru. Ken Jeong é o anfitrião do Talk Show. Danny McBride é Fred McDade, vizinho de Gru. Jack McBrayer é turista Pai/Camelô do Festival Mindy Kaling é a turista Mãe Rob Huebel é âncora/Jornalista Ken Daurio é guardião do Egito Dublagemeditar Personagem Original Dublador brasileiro Dublador português Gru Steve Carell Leandro Hassum Nicolau Breyner Vector Jason Segel Marcius Melhem David Fonseca Dr. Nefario Russell Brand Luiz Carlos Persy Melim Teixeira Margo Miranda Cosgrove Bruna Laynes Carolina Sales Edith Dana Gaier Ana Elena Beatriz Monteiro Agnes Elsie Fisher Pâmela Rodrigues Renata Belo Marlena Julie Andrews Jane Kelly Sr. Perkins Will Arnett Márcio Simões Sra. Hattle Kristen Wiig Lina Rossana Tim Bob Mark Pierre Coffin Guilherme Briggs Phil Chris Renaud Stuart Dave Jerry Jemaine Clement Fred McDade Danny McBride Ricardo Schnetzer Mãe Turista Mindy Kaling Sheila Dorfman Pai Turista Jack McBrayer Anderson Coutinho Apresentador do Telejornal Rob Huebel Marco Antônio Costa Guardas Ken Daurio Reginaldo Primo Philippe Maia Anunciador do Parque de Diversões Jack McBrayer Philippe Maia Trilha sonoraeditar Despicable Me: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack é a trilha sonora original do filme, ela foi lançada em 6 de julho de 2010 pela gravadora Interscope Records com produção de The Neptunes, e conta com canções de Pharrell, Robin Thicke e Bee Gees, entre outros.5 Recepçãoeditar Bilheteriaeditar Despicable Me estreou em primeiro lugar nas bilheterias dos Estados Unidos, ao arrecadar US$56,3 milhões em seu primeiro final de semana; essa foi a terceira maior arrecadação inicial de uma animação de 2010, atrás de Toy Story 3 e Shrek Forever After.6 No segundo final de semana, o filme teve uma queda de 42 por cento na arrecadação e ficou em segundo lugar, atrás de Inception, com US$32,8 milhões. Em 5 de agosto de 2010, cruzou a marca dos 200 milhões de dólares, tornando-se o primeiro filme da universal a fazê-lo desde The Bourne Ultimatum em 2007.7 No final de semana de 3-5 de setembro de 2010, ele ultrapassou Shrek Forever After e tornou-se a segunda maior bilheteria de uma animação de 2010 nos Estados Unidos e Canadá, atrás de Toy Story 3. Também é a maior bilheteria de uma animação que não é da DreamWorks ou Disney/Pixar nessas regiões. Despicable Me arrecadou US$251.513.985 nos Estados Unidos e Canadá, assim como um valor estimado em US$291.600.000 em outros países, para um total de US$543.113.985 em bilheteria, tendo custado US69 milhões para ser produzido.3 Ele possui a sexta maior bilheteria de um filme da Universal (sem ajuste de inflação) e a décima maior de uma animação da história na América do Norte.8 9 Foi a nona maior bilheteria de 2010 mundialmente e é atualmente a 80ª maior da história.10 11 Análise da críticaeditar O filme foi geralmente bem recebido pelos críticos especializados. O Rotten Tomatoes calculou uma média de 81% de aprovação, baseado em 187 resenhas recolhidas, das quais 151 foram consideradas positivas e 36, negativas.12 Por comparação, o Metacritic deu ao filme uma média de 72/100, baseado em 35 críticas.13 Roger Ebert, do Chicago Sun-Times, elogiou o filme, dando-lhe três estrelas em um máximo de quatro.14 Outras resenhas positivas vieram de Michael Phillips, do Chicago Tribune, e de Peter Travers, da Rolling Stone.15 16 Por outro lado, Anthony Oliver Scott, do The New York Times, e Kenneth Turan, do Los Angeles Times, deram resenhas mistas ao longa.17 18 Sequênciaeditar Ver artigo principal: Despicable Me 2 Chris Meledandri, presidente da Illumination Entertainment, afirmou em outubro de 2010 que uma sequência do filme estaria em andamento.19 Em junho de 2011, foi divulgado que ela está inicialmente prevista para 3 de julho de 2013.20 Miranda Cosgrove publicou em seu Facebook oficial em 14 de outubro de 2011 que a produção havia começado.21 Em fevereiro de 2012, foi anunciado que Al Pacino tinha ingressado no elenco como a voz do vilão, um novo inimigo de Gru.22 Referências ↑ DESPICABLE ME rated U by the BBFC. BBFC (May 27, 2010). Página visitada em July 29, 2010. ↑ Fleming, Mike (13 de julho de 2010). Chris Meledandri's Illumination Game Plan Includes Despicable Me Sequel, Minion Spinoffs, Dr. Seuss, The Addams Family. Deadline. Página visitada em 29 de julho de 2010. ↑ a b Despicable Me. Box Office Mojo. Página visitada em 30 de maio de 2010. ↑ Tiago Faria (August 13, 2010). Leandro Hassum e Marcius Melhem dublam personagens de Meu malvado favorito. ↑ Despicable Me Soundtrack. Amazon.com. Página visitada em 6 de fevereiro de 2012. ↑ Ray Subers (12 de julho de 2010). Weekend Report: 'Despicable Me' Dominates, 'Predators' Solid But Unspectacular. Box Office Mojo. ↑ Ray Subers (6 de agosto de 2010). Seven-Day Summary: 'Inception's Reign Continues. Box Office Mojo. ↑ UNIVERSAL All Time Box Office Results. Box Office Mojo. Página visitada em 26 de agosto de 2011. ↑ Animation. Box Office Mojo. Página visitada em 6 de outubro de 2011. ↑ 2010 Worldwide Grosses. Box Office Mojo. Página visitada em 23 de outubro de 2010. ↑ WORLDWIDE GROSSES. Box Office Mojo. Página visitada em 6 de fevereiro de 2012. ↑ Despicable Me Movie Reviews, Pictures. Rotten Tomatoes. Página visitada em 1 de dezembro de 2010. ↑ Despicable Me Reviews, Ratings, Credits, and More at Metacritic. Metacritic. Página visitada em 20 de julho de 2010. ↑ Ebert, Roger. "Despicable Me", Chicago Sun-Times, 7 de julho de 2010. Página visitada em 20 de julho de 2010. ↑ Travers, Peter. "Despicable Me", Rolling Stone. Página visitada em 14 de julho de 2010. ↑ Phillips, Michael. "Despicable does battle with itself, but sentiment wins in the end", Chicago Tribune, 8 de julho de 2010. Página visitada em 14 de julho de 2010. ↑ Scott, A. O.. "Despicable Me Lunar Toons and Cookie Capers", The New York Times, 9 de julho de 2010. Página visitada em 14 de julho de 2010. ↑ "Movie review: 'Despicable Me'", Los Angeles Times, 9 de julho de 2010. Página visitada em 6 de fevereiro de 2012. ↑ Chris Meledandri's Illumination Game Plan Includes 'Despicable Me' Sequel, 'Minion' Spinoffs, Dr. Seuss, The Addams Family. Deadline.com. Página visitada em 23 de outubro de 2010. ↑ Universal Dates Savages, Despicable Me 2 and Oblivion. ComingSoon.net (16 de junho de 2011). Página visitada em 18 de junho de 2011. ↑ Miranda Cosgrove: "First day on Despicable Me 2!!! ;)" on Facebook ↑ Fleming, Mike. "Al Pacino Makes Animated Film Debut In "Despicable Me 2"", 3 de feveiro de 2012. Página visitada em 4 de fevereiro de 2012. Categoria:Outros Artigos